


The things left unsaid.

by xRinx



Category: AnonymousHacker
Genre: Anonymous/Reader - Freeform, Creampie, Hacker, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRinx/pseuds/xRinx
Summary: “A- Anonymous, hurry up.” You whined.“Babe, if I could, I would’ve already shoved my dick in, it’s not my fault you’re so tight,” Anonymous exasperatedly said.
Relationships: Anonymous/Reader HackerAnonymous/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The things left unsaid.

“A- Anonymous, hurry up.” You whined.

“Babe, if I could, I would’ve already shoved my dick in, it’s not my fault you’re so tight,” Anonymous exasperatedly said.

You were getting tired of this. Anonymous had been prepping you for way too long already. You guys hadn’t been able to have sex in a while due to the fact they had been either too busy with practice or too busy with hacking. The reason they even had alone time this weekend was because the weekend session was cancelled due to a rat infestation in the computer lab. You had never thought you’d be grateful to rodents before this. Now you thank whatever god blessed you with the chance to be with Anonymous once again.

And it’s not like You were the only one. Anonymous had been having withdrawals since day one. He was just happy that he didn’t do anything illegal in his desperation to be with you. He has no idea how many times he imagined burning the government down in order to go to your house before your parents got home. Luckily, rats saved him from life in prison  
.  
“Then just shove it in,” You grumbled. You were way too impatient for this. Anonymous had been stretching you out for what felt like forever already. It's been a month at this point, and you had no idea how Anonymous still had the disposition to tease you.

“Baby, if I do that, you’d be sore for the rest of the week, and we have a politician to expose on Tuesday,” Anonymous chuckled, with his grin that’d usually make you crumble to pieces, but now just made you want to rip it off his face. 

“Make me sore, I don’t care jus- AH,” You moaned. Anonymous just hit a spot that makes you see stars on bad days, and the whole damn universe on good ones.

“Found it,” Anonymous said sing songily, as much as he wants to finger you all day, which was admittedly tempting, since he could see the face you make when your too frustrated to do anything but cry, and kissing off his tears sounded heavenly, his cock has been aching to go into the one place he calls home. Needless, to say, he has no restraint left.

Kissing you on the lips, he aligned his member to the puckering hole, making sure that You knew that you wouldn't be able to walk, much less stand in the next 12 hours. 

“Babe are you sure? I can finger you some more, I don’t think you understand that it’s gonna hurt like a bitch, I didn’t even get to 3 fingers.” Anonymous stated, knowing full well that you were getting impatient, judging from the fact your hips are moving to try to put him in already.

“I swear to GOD Anonymous if you don’t put it in alre- AHH,”

Anonymous thrusted in, reaching the hilt in one, smooth motion.

The pain scorched through your entire body. You felt your eyes tear up and your mouth dry. If your mind wasn’t so clouded with want, you might’ve regretted the decision of allowing all of Anonymous’s 8 inches deep inside of him. 

“Y/N, are you okay?” Anonymous worried. As much as he loves seeing you cry, he wants you to do it out of pleasure, not pain. He stilled himself inside the clenching walls, allowing for you to adjust to it. 

You whimpered, not being able to hold back the fat tears rolling down his face. You missed this. You missed Anonymous so much, you don't know how you lasted this long without him. Since the day you guys first met, to the day he confessed, you knew Anonymous would be the only one you'd ever need. Anonymous is your other half, your soulmate, you know you won’t love anyone more than Anonymous; 

Anonymous groaned. He couldn’t believe that his lover crying would be the one thing that turned him on even more.

Bending over, Anonymous immediately kissed your tears away. He couldn’t believe that this unbelievably cute angel was his. Your face was wet with tears, but that only glistened in the moonlight of the room. You were truly angelic, your hair spread in a way that looked like a halo on the pillow, your skin, smooth and soft,, only tainted by the purple blooms that Anonymous himself made. He kissed his way down to your collarbone, sucking the smooth skin until the beautiful petals emerged through. The feeling of possessing such a being was exhilarating. He wanted to lock you up and keep you to himself, allowing for you to only rely on him, and only him.

Your eyes locked on Anonymous’s dark ones, and connected your lips in a passionate embrace. It was anything but a gentle kiss. It was desperate, like they needed each other's lips like they needed air. Anonymous remembers the first time they kissed. It was just like this. Needy and longful, the product of overthrowing the government together. It was lustful, your soft tender lips, meeting Anonymous’s. Tongues exchanged in a dance, clashing and wanton, never giving up dominance. 

You stopped the exchange, breathing harshly. 

“Anonymous, you can move now.”

Anonymous starts moving, withdrawing until the only thing left in You was the tip. You whined at the emptiness, but that feeling was short-lived, Anonymous thrusted back in, hitting a deeper spot, pounding at a rough pace, not allowing You to catch his breath. 

“Ah, Ah, Ah, D-daddy s- s- slower,” You gasp out.. 

It was too much, yet not enough.

The room was filled by your breathy moans and the sound of skin meeting skin. The bed rocked underneath them, creaking with every thrust Anonymous pounded out. 

You wrapped your arms around Anonymous, as a way to steady your body.

“A-Anonymous, i, i, wanna kiss,” You panted. You yearned for the feeling of Anonymous on your lips and you couldn’t take it anymore. 

Anonymous complied, licking his way up from your collarbone, to your mouth. The moans that You Put out into the open space in the room, now being absorbed by the man responsible. 

You were glad your parents went to visit some family, because even with the muffled moans, they were still too loud for the thin walls. You never made this much noise, even in riots. You only made these noises for your best protector, your first, your only love. You can't express how much you love this man. You pride yourself in knowing that you love the other more, even though you will never tell Anonymous that. 

“A-Anon,”

Anonymous slows down, surprised by you calling his name. He always tried to tell you to address him by his shortened name, but you always said it didn’t feel right. Although he knew the real reason that you won't call him by his shortened name was because you were too embarrassed to. Your face always flushes whenever you call him that. 

“I love you.” 

Anonymous smiles, enamored by his sub, he knows that you have trouble saying the L word.

“I love you too, Y/N.”

Anonymous resumes to the task at hand, grabbing you by the hips, with a grip that's sure to leave bruises in the morning, and pounds with a speed faster than before.

He finds the spot that makes you instantly melt, and begins thrusting mercilessly towards it, hitting it with every stroke. 

“D-daddy, s-slow down” You plead, fingernails scratching bright red lines on the man’s skin. 

Anonymous however, can’t focus on anything but feeling the sensation of you clenching down on him. 

The pace soon closes in on both of their ends.

“An- I’m- comING,” You cry out, a wave of pleasure overwhelming you, your eyes clouded over with lust as you came. You ride out the high allowing Anonymous to continue thrusting, him close behind. 

“Y/N, Y/N,” Anonymous chants. He’s close, and soon he feels the same wave of pleasure You felt moments before. He comes, thrusting through the moment, making You whine softly from overstimulation, as he empties himself in your body. Your tight walls milking everything out of him. 

Heaven would never be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
